


The Aftermath

by FairyChix26



Series: ML Poetry/short drables [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fake Relationship, I promise I will write something happy one day, I'm sorry that I only know how to write angst, Lila Lies, Soulmate Bond, Soulmates, fake lila/adrien relationship, post Final Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChix26/pseuds/FairyChix26
Summary: Prompt #484When they told me it was over, all I could feel was relief.What happens if neither of our heroes survived the final battle?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Poetry/short drables [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612963
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	The Aftermath

_That’s enough, it’s over now. Marinette you’re safe now._

Those were the first words I heard when I woke up trashing in a bed that was not my own. 

_...too much damage, we don’t know that he will wake up_

I could hear them talking about me, but I didn’t understand the words

_Mari, girl, it’s going to be okay_

Alya was talking to me, but I didn’t understand

How could anything be okay when I couldn’t feel him

_They had a soul bond, this is going to be as hard on her as him_

Were they talking about Marinette? 

What was going to be hard on her? 

Nothing should ever hurt her again.

_Is there anything that we can do to help her cope?_

I hadn’t spoken in days

Still too numb to understand what had happened

_I didn’t know that they were connected, I might have been able to do something if I did_

Days bled into each other

Nothing made sense floating here between awake and asleep

_Marinette? Are you in there? Plagg and I are right here_

How was I supposed to respond

Didn’t she know my words had been stolen?

_Adrian, I know you’re still holding on. But it’s all over. You can let go now, I’m so sorry kit_

Plagg never sounded so serious

But his words brought so much peace

I was allowed to sleep finally

_Sweetheart, we understand. Everything is okay now, it’s over. If you have to go with him you can. We will always love you baby girl, Paris will always remember you._

I don’t know if I cried, 

but knowing everything would be okay

I was filled with peace for the first time in years. 

* * *

The early morning newspaper the next day ran only one article

** Ladybug and Chat Noir Gave Everything to Save Paris! **

_Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng died in the hospital today succumbing to injuries sustained in the battle last week against Hawkmoth. The two Parisian teens were revealed to be our own heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir after their transformations fell following their final battle. Hawkmoth was revealed to be none other than Gabriel Agreste, fashion designer and owner of_ Gabriel _._

_Adrien and Marinette were students at Collège Françoise Dupont, their classmates describe the pair as hardworking and caring. Lila Rossi, a classmate of the two gave us an exclusive interview this morning._

_“Marinette was my best friend from the first day I came here. I was the first person who knew she was Ladybug.” Mlle. Rossi told our reporter, “I hate so much that she and I had to pretend to hate each other in class so that no one would know her identity. We hoped that Hawkmoth would target me if I told everyone that I was best friends with Ladybug and then she would be able to track him down faster.” Mlle. Rossi gave us the full scope of Ladybug’s investigation, including her being bait for the super villain that has been terrorizing the city for the past few years._

_When asked if she knew Chat Noir’s identity as well she had this to say, “Adrian and I had just started dating when he told me that he was Chat Noir, and I knew that I had to keep both my best friends secrets hidden, even from each other. Of course in public Chat was still flirting with Ladybug, but he and I had an understanding that it was all just a cover so no one could link him back to me. They had to make sure that I could still be Rena Rouge when they needed me.”_

_We also asked Mlle. Rossi about finding out that Gabriel Agreste was the true identity of Hawkmoth, “It was so heartbreaking when Marinette and I had to tell Adrian. We wanted him to find out from his best friend and his girlfriend though. He was heart broken, but told me if anything happened to him when they went to confront his father he hoped that I could continue working with the fashion company and transform the Gabriel brand into something we could all be proud of.”_

_We asked her more about being one of the super heros, “I really shouldn’t have told you, but now that the danger is gone I guess it’s okay to let you all know.” The full interview with Lila Rossi on being Rena Rouge, helping take down Hawkmoth, and her future plans will be available in our full paper this evening._

* * *

If you looked up Ladybug and Chat Noir online years later you could only find that one article with Lila’s interview. The coverage over her claims was her ticket to fame. The _Gabriel_ company had been given to Lila after a set of paperwork found its way to the company lawyer. It was a will written in Adrian’s handwriting saying that any of his worldly possessions including his claim to ownership would go to his girlfriend Lila Rossi upon his death. The company re-branded to be called _Vixen Fashions._ Lila was the company’s main model and she hired enough designers that the company was still thriving.

However, if you took the time to go check the former home of the best and most up to date information about Paris’s superheroes, you would find one last post written by the Ladyblogger. It was only two words in large bold font:

**Lila Lied**

**Author's Note:**

> If it doesn't make sense, basically the first part is the thoughts and what Adrian and Marinette can hear during their final days in the hospital. I kinda switched between the two, they both died at the same moment.


End file.
